


The Jedi Are Gone

by GettingGreyer



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Order 66, Pre-Canon, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: The Jedi were all gone ... only Cal was left.A short introspective character study of Cal taking place before the events of the game.





	The Jedi Are Gone

Cal survived—he ran; others weren't so lucky.

When Cal closed his eyes he could still see the faces of those he left behind, those who perished where he survived. His fellow Jedi who had been by his side since he was a youngling—all gone. The Jedi Masters seemed infinite in their wisdom and prowess. And now they were gone too.

His own master, the one who has guided him when he was a padawan and showed him the way of the Jedi, was likely gone as well.

They were probably slaughtered by their clone troopers while their back was turned.

The Jedi were gone.

Only Cal was left … and he was certainly not a Jedi.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a longer one shot fic with a whole plot, but I'm terrified of getting his character wrong so instead I just wrote a little drabble delving into his guilt. I can't wait till the game comes out and I have more content to base my writing and characterization off of.


End file.
